


Happy

by Vobo_Rice



Category: SEVENTEEN Howoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vobo_Rice/pseuds/Vobo_Rice
Kudos: 5





	Happy

又是黏腻腻的夏天。除了碳酸、冰淇淋和短裤能保持对这个季节的新鲜感，似乎并没有什么值得感叹的了。

“滋——”打开碳酸饮料是夏天最爽快悦耳的声音，李知勋拉开一罐可乐，如是感叹道。可乐是权顺荣从冰箱里新鲜拿出来的，罐身沾满了冰凉凉的小水珠，碰一碰就滑落到手心里，带来一丝夏日的实感。权顺荣算是一秒也不敢耽搁，从冰箱里抓出一瓶就飞奔着交到李知勋手里。

“呼！舒服。”李知勋终于喝到了今天的第一口神仙水。

权顺荣倒是不紧不慢地取出另一罐，在沙发旁站了好一会儿才坐下。

他在欣赏李知勋那双白花花的大腿。李知勋虽然小小一只，从发梢到脚跟都可可爱爱，身材比例却是极好的。尤其是那双匀称的腿，恰到好处。

大腿内侧雪白一片的软肉，只是权顺荣的气息轻轻打扑上去就被熏成蜜桃般的粉，用嘴唇去亲吻便知有多香软娇嫩，留个鲜红的印儿更是让人欲罢不能。只是那时，他的小桃子会微微颤动，撩人的嘤咛声也一同在耳边萦绕把他的魂都勾走，他要更耐心地分开两瓣果肉，用舌尖细细品尝甜甜的桃汁。

权顺荣也喜欢李知勋的脚踝，他总是沿着那道优美的曲线一路吻到这里，流连忘返，贪心地吮红凸起的脚踝骨，再逆流而上啃咬瓷白的小腿肚。见李知勋快失去耐心，他便捏着纤细的脚踝温柔地亲一亲，不舍地放下来，引导那双染了星星点点草莓色的大腿在床上摆出个漂亮的姿势，潋滟的蜜心正邀请他开启一场邂逅舞会。于是如李知勋所愿地，与他共舞，与他沉溺，任那双柔软轻巧的奶腿勾住权顺荣的腰，爱浴的声音在房间里愈发清晰，掀起了情爱的浪花

李知勋的腿就这么搭在权顺荣的大腿上，一晃一晃。好像只是晃着，有点可惜。

“干嘛，现在才肯坐下来。”李知勋又习惯性地要过权顺荣的可乐尝一口，仿佛他的和自己的那罐就是有什么不一样。顺便连着腿一起送过去，舒舒服服地，有一下没一下地晃着，享受着人肉垫子。

“没有....就是站会儿。”站会儿欣赏会儿美腿。那宽大的短裤下若隐若现的白皙，现在看清楚了。短裤真是夏天才会有的好东西，权顺荣心中如是感叹道。

“变态！干嘛盯着大腿看。”李知勋沿着权顺荣的视线低下脑袋，小脸“唰”的一下红了，大腿倒还是没有要挪开的意思。膝盖的颜色像抹了水粉胭脂，粉扑扑的。

“有蚊子！蚊子！”

白日宣淫就白日宣淫啊..权顺荣什么时候脸皮变薄了？还故作赶走蚊子的样子，手掌在那大腿上拂过，“怎么能允许蚊子代替我亲你呢？”

李知勋把大腿收回来。还真痒痒的。

“呵，你倒好意思，去年夏天还真是蚊子亲我比你亲我还多。”

脚又搭回前面的矮桌上抖，李知勋陷在沙发上，装作专心地喝他的可乐，看他的漫威电影，嘴唇隐隐地上翘着，就是不要理他的男朋友。

权顺荣自知理亏，手臂钻进沙发靠背和李知勋细腰之间的缝隙，环上要就把李知勋从沙发上捞起来，让他稳稳地降落到自己的大腿上，由权顺荣当他的小沙发。

“干嘛。”李知勋可乐喝半口差点因为自己被转移呛喉咙。

权顺荣将他的脸扳过来亲了好几下，“我这不是在弥补去年夏天的过错吗？”

“呀....”李知勋又默默把拳头收回去，“你跟蚊子计较个什么劲儿...”

毕竟又不全是你的错。

“以后都坚持陪你啦！啊...知勋，你这可乐洒了。”

李知勋的白衬衫染了一片淡淡的褐色，那可乐划过下摆，滴落到他的大腿上，衬显那白嫩嫩的大腿，留下一道暧昧的水痕。

“可乐不能浪费呢。”

短裤也不能白穿。


End file.
